


My Honey Bee

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round Three [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bee-Lover Castiel (Supernatural), Beekeeping, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, One Shot, Pointless, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Scents & Smells, Short & Sweet, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Rolling his eyes as Sam excitedly made his way to a booth selling what looked like weeds as far as the alpha was concerned, Dean started wandering in the opposite direction. Wrinkling his nose in horror at an older lady selling hideous crafts made out of freaking corn husks (do people even buy crap like that?), he was suddenly hit by the most delicious scent ever. He knew he recognized it from somewhere, but he just couldn’t place it. It was sweet and thick, and even had him drooling a little from how good it smelled.





	My Honey Bee

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED SOMETHING!!!!!!
> 
> So yeah, depression sucks, and mine sucks extra because it quite often comes with severe writers block. But I think I might finally be over this latest bout of block, so extra yays! And what better way for me to come back from the land of the dead than with a piece of cute, pointless fluff?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> For this fic, I used the square **Destiel** , because nothing else fit. ^_^

The smell of fresh produce and omega was starting to get a little overwhelming to Dean. He really never should’ve agreed to go with Sam to this damn farmers market in the first place. It was bad enough that his beta health-nut of a brother was acting like a kid in a candy store over all the farm fresh lettuce and eggplant and whatnot, but the vast majority of the people here were omegas, making Dean’s alpha brain go a little wonky. He was still mate-less even though he was already in his early thirties, and even the smell of taken omega was getting to him lately. His instincts were screaming at him, but the few untaken omegas he could smell right now also smelled of way too young.

He wasn’t a social outcast or anything. Hell, when Dean was younger he had girlfriends and boyfriends left and right. Just… none of them had smelled right, you know? He was sure he was just being picky, as everybody always reminded him, but he figured that if he was finally going to settle down, he wanted his true mate, not just another omega.

Rolling his eyes as Sam excitedly made his way to a booth selling what looked like weeds as far as the alpha was concerned, Dean started wandering in the opposite direction. Wrinkling his nose in horror at an older lady selling hideous crafts made out of freaking corn husks ( _do people even buy crap like that?_ ), he was suddenly hit by the most delicious scent ever. He knew he recognized it from somewhere, but he just couldn’t place it. It was sweet and thick, and even had him drooling a little from how good it smelled.

It wasn’t coming from the older lady, and it sure as hell wasn’t coming from the creepy looking hippie couple in the next tent over, selling baked goods that probably had actual weed in them. He started moving in the general direction of the scent, taking discreet sniffs so as to not look too horribly weird. He took a left at the next intersection of pop-up shops, then walked a little further before spotting it. It was a table set up with a bunch of jars, with the sign above it making it almost resemble the lemonade stands you always saw on television but rarely saw in real life. But instead of some cutesy spelling of ‘Lemonade’ with at least one inevitable backwards letter in the bunch, it just said, in bold letters ‘Organic Honey From Castiel Hives’. So that’s what that scent was!

Dean had never really been obsessed with honey, but he knew enough to know the good stuff when he smelled it. His mother had been perfectly fine teaching her son how to bake, and he had to admit that, once he got older, his pies more often than not were better than hers.

Dean had to swallow a huge lump of disappointment when he finally reached the heavenly honey stand, because there was no one in sight. He was about to leave when he spotted the sign scribbled on a piece of paper held between some jars. “Bathroom break, be right back,” it said, which relieved Dean to no end. He’d just been over by the bathroom areas before coming this way, so he knew it was only a few minute walk, and that was only if you were going slowly, trying to not look like a bloodhound on the hunt. If the person running the stand was quick, the wait would hopefully be a couple minutes at most.

And Dean was in luck, because a disheveled looking omega walked up only two minutes later, giving him an apologetic expression on the way. “Sorry about that, too many bottles of water from the heat,” the man said sheepishly in a voice that sounded rough and, if Dean was being honest with himself, damn attractive. It matched the rest of him, though, because with those blue eyes and that sex hair and those irresistible lips, there was no denying Dean was already hooked. He inhaled as deeply as he could without looking obvious, but couldn’t smell the omega over the divine scent of honey to tell if he was mated or not.

“No worries, it’s definitely been a scorcher today,” Dean replied, a few beats too late. He’d been staring a little too much at the omega, but the guy was apparently clueless because he just gave him a friendly smile in return.

“It’s supposed to be the hottest weekend of the summer,” the omega added, then smiled even wider.

Dean swore internally, because if this guy was already taken, he might never get over it. “Yeah,” he said instead, starting to feel a little awkward. Dean ‘Omega’s Man’ Winchester was not a person who felt awkward, ever.

“So, can I interest you in some honey?” The omega asked, breaking Dean out of his internal self flagellation.

“Yeah,” Dean repeated. Without the distraction of mentally beating himself up, there was only the distraction of the omega’s eyes. Wait, had he introduced himself yet? “I’m Dean, by the way.”

“Castiel Novak,” Castiel responded, “but you can just call me Cas. All my friends do.” Yep, total goner. _Please be unmated, please be unmated_ , Dean prayed.

“So you’re the one with the hives,” Dean said without thinking. Ugh, maybe at this point it was better if Cas was already taken, since Dean kept embarrassing himself by sounding like a total idiot. He successfully suppressed a blush, though he had to almost suppress a moan as well, because the honey scent was only getting stronger. Damn, he wanted to buy every jar and eat it like Winnie the Pooh at this point.

“Yes,” Cas said proudly. “I’ve loved bees since I was a child, so beekeeping was the obvious perfect hobby for me. I have over a dozen hives so far, and I make quite a bit of money from selling the honey.”

“No wonder, it smells so damn good.” Dean stifled another moan, because it was seriously starting to smell like freaking ambrosia at this point.

Cas blushed at the compliment, making Dean feel a little better about his almost blush earlier. “Thank you. I make sure everything is completely organic, because I want my bees to be as healthy as possible.”

“Pays off,” Dean said, leaning in a little closer. He wanted to build a house around those jars of honey and retire there.

Cas blushed further. “Thanks,” he said again, softly this time. Dean seriously couldn’t decide which he liked more at this point: Cas, or the smell of that damn delectable honey.

Screw it. At this point, there was only one way to find out about Cas’ dating availability, what with the scent of honey drowning out everything. “Hey, I don’t mean to be forward here or anything, but are you by chance mated?” He asked, going so far as to cross his fingers in hope of a negative.

Cas’ face looked a little confused, but then lit right up. “No, I’m not mated, of course not. Obviously,” the omega babbled. Damn, he was cute when he was nervous, Dean couldn’t help but notice.

“Then maybe we could go out sometime soon?” Dean suggested.

“Of course, of course,” Cas replied, still being all cute and nervous. “It seems like an unnecessary step, but if you want to go out first, I would love that.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to look confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well, since we’re true mates and all,” Cas said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which to Dean, it definitely wasn’t.

“How can you tell?” Dean asked, trying to figure it out on his own and failing. “I can’t smell anything over your incredible honey. That was why I asked you if you were mated or not.”

A knowing smile blanketed Cas’ face. “Ahh, I get it now,” he said slowly.

“Care to clue me in?” If Dean weren’t already so smitten with Cas, he’d probably be pretty damn aggravated by now.

Instead of answering him, Cas just came around to the other side of the stall. “Smell me,” he said instead of explaining. Dean gave him an odd look, but shrugged and did as he was told.

The second he was close enough to touch the omega, Dean’s sense of smell exploded in fresh honey and the soil after a rainfall. It was the most amazing thing he’d ever smelled, and he knew exactly what that meant. “True mate,” he muttered, overwhelmed by the perfect scent and the perfect realization of his perfect mate.

“Exactly,” Cas replied softly, holding out his hand. Dean grabbed it and pulled Cas closer, until they were almost kissing. “Apple pie and aged whiskey,” he added.

“True mate,” Dean said again, only this time it was directly to Cas. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Cas closed his eyes, and Dean leaned in for their first kiss. The world felt right now, just like it was supposed to when you found your true mate. And damn could his kiss. The newly right world stopped existing for a few millennia as Dean and Cas sealed their relationship in a slightly less than g-rated but still suitable for a public place kind of way. When they pulled apart, Dean smiled like an idiot. “You know, I still wouldn’t mind taking you out on that date, if you want.”

“I think I could find some time for that,” Cas teased, wearing a very similar expression.

“And I still want a jar of that honey.”

Cas let out a laugh that made Dean smile even harder. “I think that can be arranged. I’ll even give you the friends and family discount.”

“Remind me to make you one of my pies with your honey someday,” Dean said as he and Cas hesitated to part.

“I love pie,” Cas exclaimed, forcing Dean to lean in and kiss him again.

“Pretty sure this is going to work out pretty damn good,” the alpha said with a happy sigh as they parted again. Then realization kicked Dean right in the head. “Damn it, now I’m actually going to have to thank my brother for dragging me to a stupid farmers market,” he grumbled, causing Cas to chuckle. But Dean would have sat through all of Sam’s boring health crap to be here right now, so maybe it wasn’t so bad. Heck, maybe he’d start willingly coming to this stuff?

Naaaaaaaaaah. Dean just kissed his true mate again instead. Once was apparently enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I really missed you guys and writing and I'm so glad to finally be back. ♡♡♡


End file.
